Kasper (MMfL game)
Kasper (カスパー Kasupā) is a bachelor in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Kasper is an apprentice carpenter working under his father, Nikolai. He's aler, but hard-working and very kind. He is often seen with Julius, his brother and fellow apprentice. He will often be seen apologising for Julius' behaviour, though. Kasper is the more serious of the two brothers. Players will meet Kasper at the beginning of game when he's trying to destroy the boulders that blocked Mountain Area. When the player has brought him items Kasper needed, he will fix the bridge. This allows the player to access the area from this point on. The rival for Kasper's affection is Mia, the blacksmith's son. If the player improves their relationship with both Mia and Kasper but chooses to marry neither of them, their marriage will continue. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Blacksmith and Carpentry *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kasper has 5000 XP or more *The player has talked to Nikolai, Martha, and Sonja 7 days in a row Walk into the Workshop to find Martha tending to her injured and difficult husband. To Nikolai's dismay, you'll discover that he has been injured whilst mining. After Sonja leaves, Kasper will show up and start lecturing his father, a little too harshly. Nikolai knows he just worried about him, and eventually leaves to rest. At that point, Kasper seems to regret his words and the player will have an opportunity to comment on the matter. Choice 1: You can apologize later. Result: +1500 XP with Kasper Kasper agrees; and will make the player Omelet Rice. You think he should take care of his father? Well, he guesses you're nice. Kasper thanks the player for stopping by. Choice 2: It was Nikolai's fault anyway. No, don't say something bad about his father. To Kasper, he is the strongest worker ever. Result: -1000 XP with Kasper Purple Love Event *Onpu Apartment *12:00 to 15:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kasper at Purple friendship status or higher *Charlotte and Alexandra have 5000 XP (halfway through Purple friendship status) or higher *You have seen Kasper's Black Love Event Kasper is buying a food to apologise his father for doing something bad at him. After a while, Charlotte and Alexandra will show up as well, and Alexandra will thank them for helping his parents before. Charlotte is all ready to accept, but Alexandra is not so ready to forgive his parents. At this point, Kasper surprises Alexandra with a gift - Cream Puff - as thanks for helping his parents. After a bit of hesitation, Alexandra eats the food. Kasper tells Alexandra that she cast a charm that will allow the liked boy to like her back. After a bit of embarrassment for Alexandra, you'll have the opportunity to voice your opinion on the food. Choice 1: I hope the charm works. Result: +2000 XP with Kasper, +1000 XP with Alexandra Kasper totally feels the same as Natalie. It's super hard for him to be honest with his feelings. He wishes someone would cast that magic on him! Now, Kasper heads over to the Blacksmith and Carpentry, so he will catch the player later. Choice 2: Work that magic, love teacher! Result: -2000 XP with Kasper, -1000 XP with Alexandra Oh, stop it! Kasper is a little bit nervous when it comes to this food. Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Kasper a Ring to see the his last two Love Events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Kasper at a Blue friendship status or more, and his Purple Love Event must be seen. Yellow Love Event *Mountain Area *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Kasper at Yellow friendship status or higher *Julius and Alfred have Blue friendship status (30,000 XP) or higher *You have seen Kasper's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Kasper Kasper asks the player about her daily life as both idol and farmer. He has written a song and wishes for her to sing it, hoping that as an idol, she would appreciate this gesture of kindness. Julius and Alfred overhear them and interrupt - much to his frustration. He scolds his brother for interrupting them, but they go on to discuss their upcoming bug-catching contest. They had come to find Kasper to invite him to join them, but he refuses citing it's too childish. After Alfred and Julius begin to leave, Kasper asks the player if it would be okay. Choice 1: Yeah, you can. Result: -3000 XP, +1 DP Kasper begins to scowl and asks if he is childish. After telling the player, Kasper didn't really want to play with them he leaves in a huff. Choice 2: Don't join them Result: +3000 XP with Kasper Kasper appears to be relieved and tells that he didn't really want to join those little boys, as he isn't a kid anymore and has no interest in bug-catching. He is glad. Gold Love Event *Walk into the beach *21:00 to 00:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Kasper at Gold friendship status or higher *You have seen Kasper's Yellow Love Event *You are going steady with Kasper Head to the beach at night to find Kasper watching the stars. After a while, the two of us will start talking about life aspirations, and Kasper goes in detail about his dreams to be an ore researcher. As the conversation draws to a close, you will have an opportunity to respond. Choice 1: I'll listen anytime. Result: +4000 XP with Kasper Kasper appreciates the player's respond. He hopes to spend time together and get to know each other better. He will then send the player back to her house. Choice 2: I can be your emerald of light. Result: -5000 XP, +2 DP You are messing with Kasper right now. Stop it! Or else he's going to end up falling for you... (Regardless of which answer was chosen, the player will wake up next morning.) ' ' After the Flower Jewel, find Mia on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Mia will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to Mia's family to announce their marriage promise. On the day of wedding, Mia will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. ' ' Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Mia will have strawberry blonde hair and pink eyes. The boy's clothing will be grey while the girl's clothing will be mauve. ' ' Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kasper (Boy Player)/Mia (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a female and upon waking up in the morning, Mia will come inside and ask about her relationship with Kasper. Encouraging Mia will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Emmanuel herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male, but Kasper will come to your house asking about Mia. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Mia appears in house but want Kasper to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." Rival Event #2 *Walk into Onpu Apartment *8:00 to 11:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny weather *Kasper (Boy Player)/Mia (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married *Julius and Tina at a Purple friendship status (10,000 XP) or less Eagerly, Mia requests Kasper join her at home and brings him to her dining room. He can guess this is about a new recipe and she takes off to fetch it, bringing her mom with her; causing him some anxiety thinking it's serious. Julius scolds him for being so inconsiderate and Mia claims she didn't do it for any special reason, she just had "too much" and wanted to give some of it to him. Mia's mother, Tina, begins teasing her fully aware of her real reason for doing this, but seeing how flustered Mia is now, she leaves the room to get the meal as everyone else gets seated. After the meal Kasper compliments its deliciousness and hopes he will be invited back soon for another meal. Mia chastises his cheeky remark and he laughs in response. Rival Event #3 *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *11:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kasper (Boy Player)/Mia (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married When Kasper arrives for his date with Mia she expresses surprise that he isn't late, and he explains that because he was the one to invite her he made sure to show up on time. Mia compliments his courtesy and in return he compliments her hair, which she explains as her having decided to put more effort into it today and she is very happy he noticed. She then asks what they should do, suggesting they go on a walk. The couple head to the beach, where Mia mentions that she usually doesn't look at the ocean as they are now, but being where they are at she can't help but notice how amazing it looks. She asks if Kasper agrees with her, and she is happy when he says he does. She then reveals the lunch she packed for today and reveals that she made something different and special than usual from the stuff she serves at the Apartment. She asks what he thinks, impatiently observing him as Kasper chows down, and when he compliments the food she is relieved to know that Kasper enjoys it. Rival Event #4 *Onpu Apartment (Mia's room) *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kasper (Boy Player)/Mia (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship level only OR the player is married Mia begins to fawn over the idea of one day finding a handsome pastry chef to call her own, due to her fondness for men who can cook and share her interest. Kasper overhears her and laughs at her childish daydream, saying that pastries aren't worth cooking, but are better used as an object after it has become hard. Mia angrily berates him for this and he plays ignorant, and when she gives up he reveals the Flower Jewel he has in his pocket. Mia is shocked by the sight of the brilliant item, and Kasper confesses his love for her, promising to always be by her side. He asks for her to marry him and she agrees, confessing that Mia has dreamed of this day since they became a couple. The soon-to-be couple happily exchange words. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Kasper and Mia; with Kasper wearing a tuxedo and Mia wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. One year after Kasper and Mia already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and the wife will just instantly be seen holding a baby in her arms. Upon getting a phone call from either Kasper or Mia, the player will be prompted to Kasper's bedroom at Blacksmith and Carpentry, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents showing the player their daughter, Kasia. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelors